


To build a bridge between dualities

by badshewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, relationship analysis, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: Chanyeol whispers words for Kyungsoo to the wind however when they reach Kyungsoo they're louder that any other sound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot I wrote bc chansoo has been so good to me lately, mostly just word vomit about how much they belong together.

**_I've wanted long and patiently  to find the one to balance me,  to live without dubiety_ **  
**_this is my covenant to thee._ **

**_Epica-Twin Flames_ **

Chanyeol whispers words to the wind, words to be heard by Kyungsoo's ears only, words of love and encouragement, a quiet promise that even when they're physically apart they are still together, he whispers words like they're buds and these blossom on the other's ears like it it's spring.

However when these words reach Kyungsoo they are louder than any other sound or voice, they reach like to him in the form of a scream, but not the annoying and boisterous scream everyone relates Chanyeol to. No, they're screams of cheer of support like the ones their fans do on their concerts till they are breathless, loud words to fill the fact the his others half isn't there for him to reach and  _touch_ , but Chanyeol has always known how to reach him even without his hands on his skin. Chanyeol's words reach to him loud and clear and they wipe away the ache on his bones, working these much turn make the youngest body into a pile of dust and rust .

Kyungsoo doesn't whispers or screams any word as an answer, he lets his soul do the talking by burning the flame inside it instead, because he knows the other can feel it, they're twins flames after all, whatever ignites in one, burst in the other.

You see twin flames are very different from soulmates, twin flames are two whole souls mirror each other, they're not cut by a half like soulmates are, they're one and the same whole soul that by uniting themselves they fulfill they journey on our astral plane, this being said you only have one chance to find and have your journey with your twin flames unlike soulmates that keep finding each other in different lives.

And that's the reason why Chanyeol is always whispering to the wind for Kyungsoo, they had only one life to share together before they finally become one and the same and then one and the same with the macrocosm, and they didn't get an easy journey, they can't touch each other the way their bodies and souls crave for, they can't look into each others eyes and travel through their own unirvese as much as they want to, they have to be cautious and secretive, they need to hide to the world the fact that they found each other.

It's been six years since they known each other, six years since they found that their souls were the same but still different,six years since they've realized that all time spent without the other has been spent searching for them without even being aware of it, they can't imagine their life without each other and they shouldn't, because once twin flames find each other the whole macrocosm makes sure they don't ever have to be apart, that's the reason why the wind works as their messenger, the universe refuse to let the same energy wander long from where they truly belong.

It didn't took them long to understand that what was happening between them wasn't something typical, their souls made sure to let them know that they belonged together, this however does not means that they didn't try to fight against it.

An idol life is difficult, that it's know worldwide, but in a conservative country like Korea it's ten times more difficult, they expect from them to be saints on the streets and sex gods on stage, its expected for them to not even love if possible, and to find yourself in love with someone that its not only from your same gender but its also an idol like you, its considered a death sentence.

They danced around each other for so long, with Kyungsoo even taking a big distance from Chanyeol in hopes to extinguish the flame on his soul, but this only made the flames go crazy searching for their other part, the flames inside of them started to light themselves higher in order to catch the attention of their duality, and this only seated an deep ache in their chest, Chanyeol became a shell of the person he used to be, but as said before the universe made the flames find the way to each other, the universe built a bridge for the flames to be reunited and when flames reunited after a failed attempt at being extinguished, they only grown stronger.

After the bridges were crossed and the flames were reunited, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo agreed that there was no other way to run and hide from the truth, they were truly born for each other and society liked it or not, they're going to go with the plan that the universe wrote for them, they agreed to not be blunt about it and to keep the real status of their relationship a secret to the outside world.

To the outsiders their relationship may look too playful or even one-sided but that's the beautiful thing about twin flames, whatever burns between them remains between them, and it's for their eyes only to see and their hearts only to feel, they don't need to be open about their affections for invasive eyes only makes their flames crisp on protectiveness and its better to keep away from curious glances just to make their journey a bit less complicated, the world doesn't need to know about what's certain for themselves, they made a covenant to live without a doubt about the love and the forces that tied them together and they're both men of word.

Twin flames were made to feel each other in any way and form that exist, they are best friends and lovers they need to touch their bodies as much as the flames need to rise, they are made to dance and burn together trough the journey the universe has set for them.

And when the time comes and they finally have completed their journey, there will still be whispers traveling through the wind, but this time they won't be reaching a wide eyed boy ears, they'll be reaching the sky where the twin flames burn in the form of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I know so little about twin flames but from what I know I wrote this, so if there is any mistakes if bc of that lol, leave a kudos and/or a comment if you like this bs :) <3


End file.
